fortissimofandomcom-20200214-history
Julius Chariowald
Julius Chariowald (ユリウス=シャリオヴァルト Yuriusu Shariovaruto) is a new character that appears in Kadenz fermata//Akkord:fortissimo. Julius will be the leader of the new group of kisekitsukai, "Voluspa Seventh Chord", and also one of the main characters of the game. Appearance Julius has tan-skin, white hair, and amber eyes. A golden hair brace is worn by him to tie his hair into a back ponytail hairstyle. A pair of glasses is worn by him. He usually wears a white military uniform that all the Holy Knights wear, along with a pair of white gloves and black boots. He also wears a black dress shirt underneath his uniform. A red tie with a golden cross is attached to the collar his dress shirt. A long coat with a white outer layer and red inner layer is worn around his uniform. Personality He is shown to be very kind to his younger sister and his subbordinates. However, he displays a cold attitude towards everyone else. He is also very protective of his younger sister. This is shown when he objects her willing to fight Reiji one-on-one because she is no match for him, and when he stops Reiji before he could defeat Freya. History Julius is the elder brother of Freya Schwertleite. The both of them were separated from each other during the ten-year long war, Fimbulwinter. Julius was one of the top-ranked researchers of Voluspa in the Japan branch. He was one of the surviving members of the organization after the war. Some time after Fimbulwinter and during the events of Fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nächsten Phase, he had gathered a group of five people who had the ability to use miracles, weapons that can be used with artificial magic. These miracle users later classified themselves as kisekitsukai, and also called their group "Voluspa Seventh Chord". Their sole goal was to rid the world of the mahoutsukai. Since Julius was the leader of the Holy Knights, he was ranked the Zeroth Seat. His younger sister, Freya, was the last member to join "Voluspa Seventh Chord", and they were reunited with each other after she was recruited. Synopsis For the majority of the game, he is seen giving briefings to the other members of "Voluspa Seventh Chord" about the Mahoutsukai and their abilities. He actively participates in battle when Freya volunteers to fight against Reiji by herself. As Reiji was about to deal the winning blow against Freya, Julius enters her Robotics;Notes space and stops him with his ≪Chariowald≫. Julius knew Freya was no match against Reiji, considering how he is an Irregular Mahoutsukai, and proceeds to fight him one-on-one. He summons Eins Asterism, a large satellite that orbits in space around their location. Using his magic circle, Julius commands the satellite to shoot its laser towards Reiji and Sakura. If the fight is seen in Reiji's perspective, Sakura unleashes her nine keys and fires Lævateinn at the satellite's incoming laser. Through her sheer will, Sakura manages to fire through Eins Asterism, destroying it completely. However, Julius tells the two of them that Eins Asterism was merely a prototype to ensure that his next attack would work. He proceeds to call upon the true form of his attack. Seventh Asterism, seven copies of Eins Asterism, now appear in space orbiting around the battlefield. Reiji tries to carry Sakura and runs away in desperation in not getting a direct hit. Julius commands the seven satellites to shoot its lasers down towards the fleeing Mahoutsukai and his weapon. Reiji uses Da Capo in time before the lasers hit him and Sakura. The destructive firepower causes the silver forest to be completely destroyed and in flames. Reiji and Sakura barely made it out alive, and took the hit from the area of effect of the lasers. Julius commands his sister to use her left eye to defeat Reiji. Freya complies and proceeds to dash towards Reiji and Sakura. Reiji uses Da Capo Einhalt to be able to predict her movements. However, Freya's left eyepatch breaks and the upside-down cross appears on her left eye. Einhalt's effect is rendered useless, and Freya bypasses Reiji. She uses Midgard's Wolf on Sakura, seemingly killing her in the process. Julius congratulates his sister on her first accomplished mission and leaves a despaired Reiji behind. Later in the story, Julius reveals to Freya that he is actually a Mahoutsukai, not a Kisekitsukai. Because his father, Roge, was a Mahoutsukai, Julius had inherited his father's status as a Mahoutsukai. His Magic is actually ≪Chariowald≫, the two black and white swords that he used before. Powers and Abilities Miracle and Magic *'≪Chariowald≫' (≪シャリオヴァルト≫): A pair of dual-wielding swords that Julius carries. The sword's handle is surrounded by a large semioval-like shape that separates it from the blade. On that semioval are the three orbs that allows Julius to use Midgard's Wolf. On the blade, there is a large cross design and some text imprinted on it. The overall design of the sword looks to be a much more 'mature' version of Freya's swords. **'Miracle Sword Prototype ≪Chariowald - Eins≫' (双剣・輝石剣プロトタイプ ≪シャリオヴァルト・アインス≫): The white sword that Julius carries on his left hand. He usually uses Eins to attack his opponents with Midgard's Wolf. This sword is his weapon as a Kisekitsukai. As its name states, this Miracle Sword is possibly a prototype for Freya's Miracle Swords. **'Magic Sword ≪Chariowald - Zwei≫' (双剣・魔法剣 ≪シャリオヴァルト・ツヴァイ≫): The black sword that Julius carries on his right hand. This sword is his weapon as a Mahoutsukai. Other Armaments *'Barrier Jacket' (能力無効 (バリア・ジャケット) baria jaketto; Japanese for "Ability Invalidity"): The Kisekitsukai's ultimate defense against the Mahoutsukai's magic. All the Kisekitsukai wear the barrier jacket in order to render the effects of the Mahoutsukai's magic useless.However any magic which does not affect the Kisekitsukai directly have full effect. Runes *'Eins Asterism' (絶対にして聖なる一剣星 (アイソス・アステリズム) aisosu asuterizumu; Japanese for "Holy Sword of the Stars"): One of Julius's runes. He calls upon a satellite in space using his magic circle and commands it to shoot its laser down towards his target. He uses this ability only in his battle with Reiji and Sakura. It was shown that the laser's power is strong enough to rival Sakura's Lævateinn in its sealed form. However, the satellite was destroyed when Sakura released all her nine keys. Julius later mentions that Eins Asterism was just a prototype for his true ability. After Eins Asterism was destroyed, Julius is never seen using it again. *'Seventh Asterism' (絶対にして聖なる七剣星 (セブンス・アステリズム) sebunsu asuterizumu; Japanese for "Seven Holy Swords of the Stars"): The true form of Asterism. Julius summons seven satellites that orbit in space around him and his target. Like Eins Asterism, he uses his magic circle to direct the laser to his target. Its power is seven times stronger than Eins Asterism, making its destructive power a lot more tremendous. Seventh Asterism is the only rune so far to have a power much greater than Sakura's Nine Keys Lævateinn. *'Midgard's Wolf' (神討つ双光の聖剣 (ミドガルズヴォルフ) midogaruzuvorufu; Japanese for "Twin Godslaying Swords of Light"): Julius's close combat offensive rune. One of the three orbs embedded in his two Chariowald swords releases a white light, and Julius dashes towards his target. Once he gets close enough, he slashes his opponent with his ≪Chariowald - Eins≫, unleashing the white light from his weapon. His Midgard's Wolf is shown to be relatively stronger than Freya's during their sibling duel. Other Abilities *Excellent leadership skills to lead "Voluspa Seventh Chord". Trivia *Although they never met or had a conversation with each other, Julius's Mahoutsukai counterpart is Sayuki Kurobane, considering how they are both siblings of their respective game's main protagonists. *Julius is very skilled at using both his swords in battle, as shown when he easily overpowers Freya by overwhelming her with a barrage of his attacks. *It is possible that the reason Julius never participates in battle is because he does not want to reveal to the other members that he is a Mahoutsukai. However, it is hinted that Julius was the one in the white knight armor that interfered the two Mahoutsukai vs. Kisekitsukai battles on Days 10 and 16, considering how it was able to wield his two ≪Chariowald≫ swords. Moreover, the white knight was able to fight on equal ground with Irmfrid, who was on the same squad as Julius during their days in the battlefield. This could have meant that Julius was able to read Irmfrid's movements as they were close comrades-in-arms. Category:Voluspa Seventh Chord Category:Kisekitsukai Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Voluspa Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Kadenz fermata's Antagonists